No es oro todo lo que reluce
by Castleckett
Summary: Beckett tiene una vida distinta a la de antes, su relación con Castle esta en picado. Tras recibir una llamada sabe que su vida va ha cambiar para siempre. La nueva Katherine Beckett se va a tener que enfrentar a situaciones que nunca ha llegado a pensar.
1. Prólogo

**No es oro todo lo que reluce.**

Había pasado ya un año desde que Beckett había decidido irse y aceptar la oferta llendose a Washington. Su relación con Castle había pasado de verse cada fin de semana a simplemente una vez cada 3 meses o ni eso, hablaban cada vez menos por teléfono, y ella sabia que eso no iba a durar mucho mas. Las cosas no le iban muy bien en el nuevo trabajo, usaban distintos métodos y ella no hacia el trabajo de campo, se quedaba allí a esperar que lo que ella había dicho fuese verdad o simplemente una farsa alarma o una equivocación. Muchas veces había decidido irse y volver a Nueva York con Castle, volver a su antiguo trabajo en homicidios y que todo estuviese igual. Pero no esperaba lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Así empieza todo, espero que os guste, mañana subiré el primer capítulo.

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste esta historia.


	2. El Empezar

Cada día empezaba igual para Katherine Beckett, se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana, se duchaba, desayunaba, se vestía y se iba a su trabajo nuevo. Ya llevaba casi un año en Washington D.C, no le iba mal, estudiaba, investigaba casos de importancia para el país, pero poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que ese no era su lugar, que no tenia que haber aceptado ir a vivir y trabajar allí. No hacía el trabajo de campo, que era una parte que le encantaba, sino que se pegaba casi 10 horas diarias delante de un ordenador y papeleo, que odiaba, mientras que otro equipo se encargaba de hacer lo que ella amaba por dentro. Cada día que pasaba estaba mas convencida en volver a Nueva York, volver a su mesa en homicidios, resolver casos, atrapar a los malos y encarcelarlos, eso le encantaba. Pero lo que mas le gustaba era estar con Castle, todos los días despertase a su lado, trabajar con el, que le trajese el café cada día, sus absurdas teorías que la mayoría se convertían en las mejores y sobre todo lo bien que se sentía a su lado.

Durante todo ese tiempo que había pasado en Washington D.C, había estado con Castle, pero poco a poco se estaba dando cuanta que el no quería estar de un lado al otro del país, quería estar con ella pero también con Alexis y aunque le costase admitirlo con Martha también. Ese año había sido muy difícil para los dos, Castle estaba con la promoción de su nuevo libro de Nikki Heat, había tenido que pasarse gran parte de ese año con entrevistas, firmas de libros por todo Estados Unidos. Todo eso conllevaba que no se viesen mucho, pero cuando lo hacían no desperdiciaban el tiempo, estaban juntos casi las 24h del día, ninguno quería separarse del otro, tenían que aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenían, cada minuto y segundo que estaban juntos.

Eran las 3:30 de la mañana y Kate no podía dormir, presentía que algo no iba bien, que algo pasaba, algo no estaba bien. Había hablado con Castle hace 5 horas, lo echaba de menos ya hacia 2 semanas que no se veían, se le estaba haciendo muy duro la situación, por eso estaba decidida que volvería a Nueva York lo mas pronto que pudiese. Y mas sobre todo desde el último día que estuvo Castle con ella.

*FLASHBACK*

Era un día tranquilo y sereno en Washington, no había tanto trafico como solía haber habitualmente, la gente paseaba con tranquilidad por las calles, los parques estaban repletos de padres con sus hijos y parejas dando un romántico paseo, que luego se convertiría en un descanso en el gran verdoso césped del parque, donde compartirían algo de comer y una agradable charla.

Castle y Beckett estaban tumbados, tranquilamente, en el sofá de la detective, viendo el ultimo capitulo de Nevula 9, y así concluyendo el maratón que le prometió hace ya un tiempo. Kate estaba sentada viendo con emoción como terminaba el capitulo de su serie favorita, mientras que Castle reposaba su cabeza en el regazo de Beckett mirando hacia la tele. En ocasiones, Castle empezaba a cogerle la mano y acariciarla con devoción, devoción que sentía hacia ella, aunque meses atrás hubiesen discutido porque ella no le hubiese contado lo del trabajo, el entendió que ella era así, estaba cerrada, que le gustaba analizar la situación, antes de tomar una decisión. A Castle le costó poco perdonarla, sabia lo que pasaba por su cabeza, como se sentía y el gran apoyo que necesitaba para saber si hacia lo correcto aceptando el trabajo, que pensaba ella, de sus sueños. Él estuvo por y para ella, ayudándola en todo lo que necesitase en este cambio, y ademas preparando una fiesta de despedida de la 12th, donde todos querían rendir un homenaje a aquella persona que dio su vida por ellos, aquella que había evolucionado, aquella que respetaban, querían y admiraban, aunque también devastados porque no querían que se fuese. Aunque todos entendieron la gran oportunidad que se le había presentado, y que cualquiera en su lugar también hubiese aceptado.

Nada más terminar el capitulo Kate miro a Rick, esperando que dijese algo, en cambio cuando lo miro, vio que estaba muy entretenido acariciando el brazo que tenia de ella, Kate no se había dado cuenta hasta que le había prestado atención. Ahora que lo observaba con atención se dio cuenta que parecía un cachorro con un juguete nuevo, intentando buscar cada surco, recordar cada marca y saber donde tenia que apretar. Inconscientemente Beckett sonrió, recordó aquel día que le gasto la broma con su coche teledirigido y el helicóptero, ¿Es verdad que la tontería se pega?, Castle la había enseñado a vivir divirtiéndose, cometer errores, como le dijo Mongomery el le hacia bien a ella.

Mientras Beckett pensaba y analizaba cada situación que había pasado con Castle, el dejó de acariciarla para recoger un pequeño estuche que tenia guardado debajo del sofá. Cuando Kate notó aquel sutil movimiento, dejo aun lado sus pensamientos y se centro en el.

Castle se movió hasta sentarse en el sofá, dio un largo suspiro y jugueteó un poco con la pequeña caja. Ella le miro interrogante, sin saber que iba a pasar, pero no le paró siguió observándole con intriga hasta que el comenzó a hablar.

-Kate, llevo varias semanas pensando como podría decirte esto, pero allí va.- Rick comenzó a hablar sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- Te conozco ya desde hace 5 años, he sido un plasta, un imbécil, metomentodo, quisquilloso, poco trabajador y un poco egocéntrico- sonrió de lado al ver como ella asentía con la cabeza- Pero gracias a ti, he madurado durante este tiempo, sigo siendo un Peter Pan en un cuerpo de adulto, pero tu poco a poco me sacabas del país de Nunca Jamás, has conseguido que me centre, que cambie, solo para gustarte un poco, para llegar a ser la persona que mereces tener a tu lado, se que aun no lo he conseguido, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte, ni a perder un minuto mas Kate. -se arrodilló en el parquet y abrió el estuche dejando ver un precioso anillo con 3 diamantes pequeños, era muy sencillo como a ella le gustaba- KatherineHoughton Beckett ¿Quieres hacerme el gran honor de casarte conmigo?.

Ella lo miró, sin saber que contestarle, no sabia si era muy rápido o simplemente era muy tarde, ¿Que debía hacer ella?, tenia miedo, no quería convertirse en otra ex- mujer en la lista de Richard Alexander Castle..

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, sacándola de su recuerdo muy rápidamente, ¿Quien sera a esas horas?, decidió cogerlo, no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Beckett- contestó de mala gana.

Kate, soy Lanie -empezó a sollozar- Tienes que venir hemos encontrado un cuerpo, y parece que es el de Castle.

El teléfono callo de sus manos, no podía ser verdad, no podía no quería que eso fuese cierto, no tenia sentido, sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, esto era un pesadilla no podía ser verdad, pensaba una y otra vez.

Gracias por leer, y los comentarios anteriores, espero que os guste, y por favor comentar, quiero saber que opináis.


	3. Visita

Kate sintió como su mundo caía poco a poco, no podía ser real, aquello era un mal sueño, una maldita pesadilla, si tan solo unas horas atrás había hablado con el, todo estaba bien y no había indicios de nada, nada que fuese mal, nada. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?, esa y muchas preguntas se le aparecieron en la cabeza, una razón lógica tenia que ver, Castle no podía estar muerto, era imposible.. No lo es, no lo es, se repetía una y otra vez.

-¡KATE!- grito con preocupación Lanie cuando veía que Beckett no la escuchaba. Con aquel grito por teléfono, Beckett volvió al mundo real, aquel mundo donde le acababan de decir que Rick había muerto. En unos segundos cogió el móvil del suelo, y se lo acercó a la oreja.

-Lanie, salgo para Nueva York, cuida de Alexis y Martha, por favor, que no les pase nada- sollozo Kate mientras colgaba y empezaba a cambiarse.

Para Kate había sido el viaje de 4 horas peor que había tenido, no paraba de llorar, no paraba de recordar, no paraba de decir "Y si..". Su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba cansada, pero le daba igual, tenia que estar con Alexis y Martha, y sobre todo tenia que coger al hijo de puta que había matado a Rick, costase lo que costase, ese perro iba a acabar de la misma forma.

Después de 4 horas de viaje en coche, Beckett aparcó enfrente del loft de Castle, el tiempo parecía acompañar a la situación, estaba empezando a llover, pero de la entrada no se movían las centenas de personas y reporteros que estaban en la entrada del edificio. Había fans que estaban creando un altar con fotos y dedicatorias para Castle, y los periodistas solo buscaban la mínima información para saber y malmeter con la reciente muerte de Richard Castle.

Cuando Beckett se relajó un poco y se secó las lagrimas, salio a paso decidido del coche, nada mas salir del coche, toda la prensa se le hecho encima haciéndole miles de preguntas.

-Señorita Beckett, ¿Sabe algo de lo sucedido?

-¿Es cierto que lo dejaron?

-¿Porque ha vuelto?

-¿Seguían juntos?

-¿Sabia que lo vieron con Anna Paquin?

Intentaba alejar todas esas voces, no quería oírlas, porque no la dejaban en paz, ya tenia bastante con todo lo que sabia. Entro en el ascensor y pulso el numero, se apoyo en la pared, dándose tiempo, para enfrentar a su familia. ¿Que iba a decirles? No tenia ni idea, no sabia como comportarse en un momento así.

Llego a la planta y se acerco en silencio hacia la puerta donde tantas veces había pasado, tantas veces que Castle la había invitado a pasar, tantas veces que le había abierto la puerta, o simplemente se habían encontrado allí. Tenia miedo, de eso podía estar segura, el era quien la mantenía en pie cada día, sin el no era nada. Notaba como si algo se le hubiesen llevado de su interior, y no sabia como afrontarlo.

Tardo varios minutos en tocar la puerta, decidió que mejor no usar la llave que le dio Rick, dio suaves golpes en la puerta, en los cuales, cualquier persona no los habría oído, pero pocos segundos después le abrió una elegante mujer con un vestido negro de diseño.

-Kate, por favor no te quedes ahí, pasa. Debes estar pasándolo mal – cuestiono Paula mientras cerro la puerta después de que Kate pasase.

Ella solamente asintió, y empezó a rodear la sala con la mirada, al echar un vistazo en la cocina vio que estaban Meredith y Gina hablando con cara de recordar viejos tiempos. Al momento oyó un ruido que hizo que girase hacia las escaleras, entonces vio a una desconsolada Martha, con una bata de seda y una viejas zapatillas de estar por casa, mientras que en su mano agarraba un pañuelo lleno de lagrimas.

-Kate, querida has venido- sollozo mientras se acerco a abrazarla

-Por supuesto, como no iba hacerlo, lo siento mucho Martha.. No creo que esto .. Sea.. Cierto – Kate empezó a llorar, pensando como seria su vida sin el, aquella persona que desde hace mucho tiempo la hizo sentir viva de nuevo.

El abrazo entre las 2 mujeres duró unos minutos, Martha se separo secándose las lagrimas, Kate volvió a recorrer la sala con la vista, para encontrar a una pelirroja que estaría descompuesta por la muerte de su padre, pero no la encontró y empezó a cuestionarse si lo sabia oque estaría haciendo en ese momento Alexis. No aguanto mas y agarro las manos de Martha y la miro a los ojos, los 2 pares caían lagrimas que intentaban secar sin mucho éxito.

-¿Donde esta Alexis?- pregunto Beckett sin aguantar mas

-En el despacho de Richard- contesto la madre de Castle llorando un poco mas que antes.

Kate asintió mientras se acercaba a la puerta cerrada del despacho de Castle. Se quedó unos minutos allí parada, sin saber que hacer, respiro profundamente y llamo suavemente entrando en el despacho.

La escena que vio a continuacion la entristeció aun mas, Alexis estaba sentada en la silla de su padre mientras miraba vídeos de ellos 2 juntos, en este vídeo se veía a una niña de años de edad con el pelo anaranjado patinando, con un Richard Castle muy joven, en la pista de hielo de Central Park, Alexis se sujetaba de su padre con fuerza para no caerse mientras intentaba saludar a la persona que grababa aquella tierna escena, después de unos segundos la escena cambio a un paseo por el mismo parque con Alexis sentada en los hombros de su padre.

Mientras Alexis veía aquellas escenas sonreía con tristeza, mientras las lagrimas caían de sus mejillas al suelo.

-Alexis- empezó Kate, pero no pudo seguir, porque la pelirroja la miro y se levanto llorando mas fuerte y la abrazo. Cuando Alexis la abrazo, Kate volvió a llorar

-No me lo creo.. Porque.. Porque- empezó diciendo la adolescente

-Cariño no lo se, pero ten por seguro que quien le haya echo esto, lo matare con mis propias manos, te lo prometo Alexis,te lo prometo..- termino susurrando Kate mientras la seguía abrazando.

Sabia que era una promesa difícil de cumplir, pero no pararía hasta resolver todo esto, y primordialmente tenia que empezar con ir a la comisaria y hacerse con el caso, que seguramente lo tendrían Ryan y Espo.

Beckett tardo media hora en irse, asegurándose que Alexis estuviese dormida antes de irse, porque sabia que si ella iba, Alexis querría acompañarla, y ya seria lo suficiente duro para las dos.

Cuando salio de nuevo del edificio los periodistas volvieron ha hacerle preguntas

-¿Como están la madre e hija de Richard Castle?

-¿Es cierto que están sus ex mujeres?

-¿Como se sienten todos los familiares y amigos del escritor?

Estaba ya harta de tantas preguntas, solo quería llegar a comisaria y hacerle sufrir a aquella persona que le quito a aquella persona a la que tanto quería, y con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, espero que os guste y pronto actualizare de nuevo.

Besitoss


	4. Noticias

Se subió al coche y cerro la puerta con un portazo, arrancó y fue lo mas rápido que podía por las agitadas calles de Nueva York.

Después de unos 15 minutos aparcó enfrente de la comisaria, apago el motor y se dio unos minutos.

No podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello no era cierto, que era una broma, un chantaje, algo de alguien que no le cayese bien Castle, pero no podía imaginar a nadie haciéndole daño a Rick, solo se le ocurría una sola persona, pero se suponía que había muerto, el famoso 3XA, se la tenia jurada, pero era imposible.

Kate sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas locas, bajo inmediatamente del coche, y fue directa hacia la entrada, donde meses antes había sido su hogar y lugar de trabajo, aquel que echaba tanto de menos.

En pocos minutos, ella ya estaba en la planta de homicidios de su antiguo departamento. Nada mas entrar se fue directamente a la que anteriormente fue su mesa, pero ahora la ocupaba Ryan, al menos todo quedaba en familia, después se fijo en la gran pizarra blanca que tantos casos le había ayudado a resolver, en ella se encontraba una foto de Castle, que tenia en el archivo, y su cuerpo asesinado, en el cual no pudo fijarse bien si era el porque la cara la tenia totalmente destrozada. Ponía también una linea del tiempo que llevaba desde que termino de hablar ella, hasta cuando salio de su casa una hora después, aparte de que las 2 horas posteriores a su salida de la casa había sido asesinado según la forense Lanie.

Antes de fijarse en las notas de sus antiguos compañeros, decidió avisar al Capitán Gates de su presencia y de poder ayudar a resolver el caso de Castle.

Pero antes de que diese un paso hacia el despacho, Gates le hizo un ademan de ir a su despacho, Kate no se había dado cuenta de que estuviese observándola o simplemente supiese que estaba allí.

Beckett se hacer con paso decidido, y respirando profundamente entro en el despacho de Gates.

- Capitán- Saludo con respeto Beckett- Quiero que sepa que no me voy ha ir a ningún lado y que voy ha ayudar a Expo y Ryan a resolver el caso de Castle.

- No, lo siento Beckett, pero estas sentimentalmente relacionada con la victima, y no dejare que este caso se involucre mas gente de la que esta - le contesto quitándose las gafas mientras miraba a su antigua Inspectora de homicidios.

- Con todos mis respetos señor, pero no me alejo usted del caso de mi madre, y ni me voy a dejar alejar de este. Voy a capturar a quien mato a Castle- decidió Kate- Lo quiera usted o no!

- Muy bien Beckett, puede estar y ayudar en el caso, pero tendré que avisar a sus superiores para que no ocurra nada si mete la pata, ¿Esta conforme? - le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

- Si señor- asintió Beckett mientras salia del despacho.

Kate se dirigió de nuevo a la pizarra, pero se sentó en la mesa que había enfrente y se dedico a mirar con mas detenimiento las anotaciones que había puesto Ryan en la pizarra.

Aparte de las fotos, debajo había escrito que las huellas habían sido quemadas, que el cuerpo no tenia sangre, la cara destrozada y habían identificado como Castle por los dientes esparcidos por las escena del crimen.

Muchas molestias para borrar su identidad, pero luego dejan los dientes de Rick, es algo muy extraño, pensó Beckett mientras miraba con detenimiento el cuerpo de Rick tenia la cara totalmente desfigurada, Kate esperaba que Lanie le dijese como se lo habían hecho, después de centro en la zona donde ponía sospechosos entonces distinguió la cara de Jerry Tyson, el famoso 3XA.

Mientras Beckett estudiaba cada letra, coma y punto de la pizarra, Expo y Ryan aparecían por el pasillo que llevaba directamente hacia la pizarra.

- Kate- susurró Expo antes de que llegasen a ella

Beckett se giro al oír su nombre, y fijo la vista en sus dos antiguos compañeros, a los que tanto había echado de menos, bromear con ellos y con Castle. Quería volver allí, sentir la emoción de la calle, las interrogaciones, como le gustaban, sentirse poderosa y hacer que los que están sentados delante de ella le suelten hasta lo que comieron cuando eran niños. Iba a volver lo antes posible, pero sabia que esto son Castle no seria lo mismo, pero quería cuidar de Alexis y que mejor forma si se quedaba aquí con ella, Mañana hablaría con su superior para darle la noticia.

Kate se levanto de la mesa, y abrazo a Expo y Ryan, sentía que estaba en casa, era su familia, iba a volver y protegerla como debería haber echo con Castle, no quería perder a nadie mas.

- Decidme, tenéis algo ¿Porque matarían a Castle?- cuestiono Beckett volviendo a sentarse en la mesa y mirando de nuevo la pizarra.

- Kate, no deberías estar aquí, estas muy implicada y … -empezó Javi

- Gates me ha dado la autorización- le corto ella.

- Vale entonces, durante el último mes Castle viaja mucho a Washington, sacaba demasiado dinero y no volvía, en una ocasión, al revisar sus cuentas salia un retiro de 67,000 dolares- informo Ryan.

- Sabemos que viajaba a Washington por ti preferentemente, pero puedes saber que sacaría tanta cantidad de dinero?- Pregunto Expo

- Si, tengo una ligera idea – contesto Kate, sacándose el anillo que Castle le había dado por su propuesta- tasad el anillo para estar seguros, me voy a ver a Lanie, haber que me puede decir de su cuerpo.

Kate salio de allí nada mas que Ryan cogiese su anillo de compromiso, se dirigió hacia el deposito de cadáveres Al llegar Lanie abrazo a su mejor amiga

- Kate, cariño, no deberías ver esto- dijo preocupada Lanie

- Puedo soportarlo- contesto ella- Y bien ¿Que tenemos?

Lanie con mucho cuidado levanto la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Castle.

- Sabemos que es varón, de unos 42 años, su cara esta totalmente desfigurada por el ácido que le echaron encima. Sabemos que es Richard Castle por la huella dental y porque el tipo de sangre es el mismo, no hemos podido sacar el ADN porque todo su cuerpo esta destrozado por dentro, no tiene ni un órgano, sus huellas están limadas y quemadas, todo ello es pos-morten, la causa de la muerte fue un disparo en el corazón, por las quemaduras en el pecho- dijo señalando el agujero del pecho y le dio la vuelta- y como salio la bala por la espalda, fue a quema ropa

Kate se quedo mirando durante unos segundos el cuerpo que supuestamente era de Castle, pero ella había me memorizado cada peca, y mancha de nacimiento que Rick tenia, y se dio cuenta que su mancha de nacimiento con la forma de una A no estaba, el no se la quitaría, es como un signo de que el destino siempre le había guardado a su hija Alexis.

- Beckett ocurre algo? - se pregunto la forense mientras la miraba con mucho detenimiento

- Lanie, no es Rick, no es el, no esta la mancha de nacimiento que tiene en el costado derecho, no es el Lanie- sonrió ampliamente Kate mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.

- Kate estas segura? -sonrió la forense, mientras veía a Kate sonreír y llorar de alegría

- Esta vivo, tiene que estarlo, no es el- salio de allí corriendo para darle la noticia a Ryan y Expósito

Al llegar allí, fue directamente hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Ryan, Expo y Gates, freno como pudo y sonriendo se acerco a ellos.

- Beckett ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto extrañado Expo al verla tan contenta.

- No es el, no es Castle chicos, no tiene una mancha de nacimiento con la A os acordáis que os contó esa historia del destino con Alexis? Pues es cierta y ese cuerpo no la tiene- lo soltó de golpe Kate mientras veía a los 3 sonreír y chocarla entre si y abrazarse.

- Me alegro de que así sea, ahora hay que investigar donde esta el Sr. Castle y quien es el cuerpo que hemos dado por el- dijo Gates entrando en el despacho.

- Beckett ¿Estas totalmente segura? - pregunto Expo, Kate asintió mientras volvía a coger el anillo que les había dejado.

- El anillo esta valorado por mas de 3 millones de dolares, es de principios de siglo 20, seguimos sin saber porque saco tanto dinero

- Beckett se encogió de hombros , y se fue hacia la casa de Castle para dar la noticia a su hija y a su madre.

Se sentó en su coche y sonó su móvil y le llego un mensaje de texto.

"Ya sabes que no esta muerto, pero ahora no tardara mucho en morir, da la noticia, que pronto todo sera como antes Inspectora, Castle la cago con intentar salvarse por si solo, y ahora yo no merece la pena tenerlo con vida, Con cariño y un recuerdo Tyson"


	5. Testamento

Después de leer aquel mensaje, Kate estaba totalmente descompuesta. Había pasado de estar en una nube a estrellarse con el frío suelo.

Decidió arrancar el coche y marcharse, para contarles la noticia a las personas que estaban en el loft de Castle, pero antes de ponerse en marcha, le volvió a sonar el teléfono, era Ryan.

- Beckett- contesto automáticamente

- Kate, si tiene la mancha de nacimiento el cadáver, lo tapaba un hematoma, pero ahí esta, lo siento mucho Kate- le dijo tristemente su compañero.

Kate sintió vibrar el teléfono, le entraba otra llamada, y parecía importante.

- Ryan te llamo luego, me llaman por otra linea- colgó Beckett mientras descolgaba el teléfono – Beckett

- Srta Beckett, soy Bill Comdon, el abogado del Sr Castle, quería que supiese que esta en el testamento del Sr Castle, y que debería estar allí ya que es una gran implicada, le espero dentro de 2 horas en mi despacho en la 587 de Park Ave – después de dar su dirección colgó el teléfono

Kate tiro el móvil al asiento del copiloto y arranco el coche con dirección al loft de Castle.

Después de unos 20 minutos llamo a la puerta, dando unos segundos a que le abriesen, se encontró con Gina, la saludo con amabilidad, y se dirigió al despacho de Castle, donde Alexis seguía allí

- Alexis, pensaba que habrías salido de aquí- cuestiono en ese momento Kate.

- Si, pero me gusta mas estar aquí, ¿Que sabes de lo que ha ocurrido?-pregunto con gran interés Alexis mientras Kate se sentaba al lado suyo en el sofá de cuero que tenia Castle debajo de la gran ventana

- Si, le pegaron un disparo a quemarropa en el corazón- Alexis se tapo la boca y empezó a soltar lagrimas- Pensé que no era el, no tenia la marca de nacimiento con la forma de A, pero Ryan me dijo que si la tenia, lo único que no la vi bien porque lo tapaba un hematoma, pero.. Estaba tan segura- empezó a llorar Kate, Alexis la abrazo.

- A mi me pasaría lo mismo, no quiero pensar que ha pasado eso, nadie le haría eso a mi padre- dijo Alexis mientras le acariciaba la espalda y lloraban juntas.

- Pero me llego un mensaje de Tyson, 3XA decía que Rick estaba vivo, y que no iba a durar mas, me siento tan mal por no poder hacer nada mas- prosiguió Kate separándose de la pelirroja mientras las lagrimas caían por su mejilla- Pero seguro que fue un periodista para saber de la muerte de Rick- se sorbo la nariz y se levanto suspirando- no puedo imaginar mi vida sin el a mi lado sinceramente.

Kate salio del despacho y se fue directamente a la habitación de Richard, donde tenia alguna ropa por motivos de no ir con una maleta cada vez que venia de Washington, se quito la ropa y se metió dentro de la ducha, y dejo que en ella resbalasen sus lagrimas sin que se notase demasiado porque lloraba, por todo aquello que había soportado en menos de 24h.

Después de unos 40 minutos salio con el pelo completamente seco y envuelta en una toalla, abrió el armario donde guardaba su ropa y la de Castle, y no pudo resistirse a oler una de sus camisas preferidas, la cual ella se había vestido cuando paso la primera noche con Rick, antes de que una resacosa Alexis y su abuela los interrumpiese. Kate sonrió con aquel recuerdo maravilloso que tenia, pero a la vez un poco traumático.

Seleccionó la ropa que se iba a poner, unos pantalones negros, con una camisa blanca y su americana negra favorita, y sus botas de tacón. Se maquilló suavemente y decidió salir del cuarto, pero antes de salir, se sentó en el lado de la cama de Rick, abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche y encontró una foto de ellos juntos en la presentación del nuevo libro de Castle "Calor Mortal", era la primera vez que posaban como pareja públicamente, tenia que reconocer que estaba celosa de que las modelos que había en la fiesta posasen con el, y porque no mejor que ella, su novia, para posar muy pegados para la prensa. Recordaba el día que entro en el despacho de Castle, y lo escucho hablando con el fotógrafo de la revista del corazón, que pedía por favor que la foto que habían publicado se la mandasen que la quería de recuerdo de aquella maravillosa noche.

Mientras recordaba aquella hermosa escena, Alexis entro en la habitación para pedirla que la llevase a ella y a su abuela al despacho del abogado.

Kate la miró y asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama y dejaba aquella fotografía encima de la mesilla de Rick.

En unos pocos minutos llegaron a la dirección, y de allí bajar y subieron hasta la 2º planta que es donde se encontraba el despacho.

Allí no solo estaban ellos, si no que también estaban, Lanie, Expo, Ryan, Jenny,Gates, Paula, Gina y Meredith. Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa redonda que ocupaba el despacho del abogado.

-Bien como ustedes sabrán, el testamento de Richard Edgar Castle, fue firmado y cambiado hace 4 días, pensando lo que iba a ocurrir, que es de suponer.- Empezó Bill el abogado- Richard dejo claro que quería que se leyese su testamento al pie de la letra, sin que nos dejemos una coma.

_*Para la encantadora pareja que espera un bebe próximamente, que son Kevin Ryan y Jenny Omali, querría dejarles medio millón de dolares, para que al bebe nunca le falte de nada- cito el abogado mientras Jenny y Ryan abrían la boca con sorpresa._

_*Para la capitana Gates, le dejo aquellas muñecas que destroce en el caso, y que me costo encontrar, pero te lo mereces por todo lo que me has tenido que aguantar a lo largo de estos 3 años aproximadamente.- Gates estuvo apunto de llorar, pero se contuvo._

_*Para la maravillosa forense Lanie Parish, le dejo mi maletín de cuero con anotaciones de libros, en los cuales demuestran que todo lo relacionado con lo forense me había fijado en ti.- Lanie sonrió llorando._

_*Para Javier Expósito, le doy mi apreciado Ferrari, que espero que lo cuide como yo lo he cuidado a lo largo de los años que llevo con el- Javi se llevó la manos a la boca de la sorpresa._

_*Para Paula mi agente, le doy todos los discos de los cuales hemos disfrutado en aquella época en la que cuidábamos a Alexis cantando rock a todo volumen.- Paula sonrió recordando aquellos momentos._

_*Para Gina mi editora, le dejo el ultimo libro de Nikki Heat, y los anillos de compromiso y boda.- Gina negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente._

_*Para Meredith, le doy mi Harley Davision, la cual quiero que cumplas el sueño de hace 10 años de recorrer el país con ella.- Meredith sonrió._

_*Para mi adorada madre, te dejo pagada la academia, y pongo a tu nombre la casa de los Hamptons.- Martha lloro._

_*Para mi querida hija, tienes la universidad pagado con varios pluses por si quieres hacer un máster o doctorado, también te dejo 2 millones de dolares, que te controlara tu tutora. Te quiero hija.- Alexis lloro fuertemente y se abrazó a su abuela._

_*Y por último, quiero que Katherine Beckett se quede con el loft, y el resto del dinero que quede en mi cuenta, quiero que vuelvas a Nueva York, porque aunque tu no lo admitas, este es tu lugar_

_* Al tener la plena custodia de Alexis, si me pasase algo, quiero que Katherine Houghton Beckett sea la tutora de mi hija, ya que se que ella la mantendrá protegida en todo momento._

Kate no podía creerse lo ultimo que acababa de pasar, ella la tutora de Alexis, ¿Porque ella, no debería ser Meredith?, pensaba ella mientras firmaba unos papeles.

Pero sinceramente estaba muy contenta de la decisión que Castle había tomado.

Espero que os guste, gracias por todos los comentarios, y espero que os vaya gustando, y ahora subire mas capitulos seguidos

besoos

P.T: Ser pacientes, como el titulo dice "No es oro todo lo que reluce".


	6. Noche antes del funeral

Después de todo aquello, no sabia que pensar, Kate creía que Rick estaba vivo, y ahora resultaba que no lo estaba, y el mensaje de Tyson de que iba entonces, ¿Era una broma? O simplemente un desgraciado que había aumentado sus ilusiones de ver a Castle una vez mas.

Estaba enfadada con Rick ¿Como podía haberle dejado a su hija, teniendo a su madre biológica con vida?. Kate sabia que aquello no le había sentado muy bien a Meredith, y seguro que haría cualquier cosas por tener a Alexis con ella. Pero Alexis cumpliría los 18 en unos meses, y tendrá que elegir con quien quier quedarse.

Mañana ya, seria el funeral de Castle, y aquello entristeció mas a su familia y amigos cercanos de el. Kate estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera llego a oír la conversación que Lanie le estaba dando.

-Kate- dijo Lanie mientras le tocaba el hombro para hacerla reaccionar- Kate ¿Me has escuchado?- pregunto Lanie mientras Kate negaba sin articular palabra- Tyson me mando un mensaje, tuve que mentir, Castle estaba con el, los siento por no habértelo dicho antes.

-¿Que has dicho?- preguntó Alexis haciendo que Kate y Lanie se girasen a verla.

-Alexis.. Tu padre no es el que está en la morgue, esta vivo, espero. Tyson me dijo que nadie debería saber que el cuerpo no es de el- empezó Lanie a explicar.

-¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?- cuestionó Alexis a Kate.

-Te lo dije ayer todo, y me acabo de enterar ahora, no me ha dado tiempo a decirte ni una palabra- le contesto Kate- Mira Alexis, voy a encontrar a tu padre, pero tenemos que estar seguros que esta bien, y luego si es así o no yo misma iré a por Tyson, te lo prometo Alexis- le razonó Kate, mientras Alexis se acercaba a abrazarla.

Meredith vio aquella escena y fue al despacho del abogado, para poner una demanda para tener la custodia de su hija Alexis.

Kate se separo de Alexis muy lentamente y la llevó hasta el coche, justo cuando las 2 entraron en el coche Meredith salio con una de superioridad en la cara.

Tanto Martha, Alexis, Meredith, Gina y Kate, se fueron al apartamento de Castle, aunque ahora era de Kate, y despidiéndose todas se fueron a su respectivo dormitorio. Kate entro en el de Castle y se tumbo después de quitarse la ropa y colocarse una camiseta de Castle, y abrazándose así misma sintió el olor a el que desprendía.

Ya eran la 3 de la mañana y Kate no pudo dormir, no para de oler la camiseta y la almohada de Rick, y recordando cada momento con el desde que se conocieron, pero entonces se oyó un ruido, alguien había abierto la puerta principal. Enseguida Kate saco la pistola del cajón y con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, al cargarla se levanto con cuidado acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, se quedo quieta en la esquina, escondiéndose, segundos después se abrió la puerta, Beckett subió el arma hasta su cara y aguanto la respiración, aquella persona entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta en silencio, Kate aprovecho para apuntarlo en la cabeza

-Quieto, date la vuelta lentamente -ordenó ella mientras el hombre se giraba- Castle?

Allí estaba el, con la ropa sucia de tierra al igual que su cara y pelo. Pero a ella le dio igual, lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo llorando en su pecho.

-Ya esta mi amor- dijo el mientras la abrazaba- Kate no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo mientras le le levantaba la cara. Al verla asi la beso, sabia que lo estaría pasando mal y ese cabrón lo sabia.

Kate le siguió el beso mientras lo pegaba mas ella, lo besaba con pasión pero a la vez miedo a que todo esto fuese un sueño y no fuese verdad. A los pocos segundos Rick le separo y la llevo hasta la cama e hizo que los dos se sentasen en la cama.

-Kate, estoy para decirte que Tyson me ha dado un mensaje para ti: "Mas te vale que nadie de la familia de Castle se entere que sigue vivo sino sera la ultima vez que lo veas con vida, sabre si es verdad si en el funeral es como tiene que ser, sino iré matando uno a uno y empezaré por su hija Alexis" - Castle repitió todo aquello que el le había dicho.

-Hijo de puta.. - soltó Beckett mientras acariciaba las manos de Castle- tu hija tiene que saberlo esta destrozada Rick, no puedes venir sin que te vea dale eso.

-No puedo, me encantaría, pero me tiene totalmente vigilado Kate, no podría hacer nada sin que el se enterase- le contesto el mientras la miraba a los ojos- tengo que irme Tyson ha dicho que estaría en el funeral, ten cuidado no quiero que te haga nada y Alexis o mi madre tampoco- Kate asintió y le beso con amor, esperanza como una promesa- Te quiero- dijo el mientras se separaba de ella y se levantaba para irse

-Yo también te quiero- contesto ella mientras veía irse por donde el mismo había venido.

Oyó como se cerraba la puerta principal y salio de la habitación a por una copa de vino, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Mientras abría una de las botellas oyó bajar a alguien por las escaleras y se giro mientras veía a una Alexis llorosa, esta bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el taburete enfrente de Kate.

-Me servirías algo mas fuerte que eso?- pregunto la joven mientras Kate se acerco a coger dos vasos y colocarlos enfrente de ellas lo lleno con un poco de vodka y hielo.- Gracias

-Tengo algo que contarte Alexis- le dijo mientras guardaba la botella de vino y vodka, se sentó en el taburete de al lado de donde se sentaba la joven mientras las dos daban un sorbo a la bebida- Tu padre a estado aquí – Alexis iba a interrumpirle- no me interrumpas, le he dicho que te viera, pero le tiene vigilado y amenazado con que si alguien de la familia se entera la primera en morir serias tu, esta vivo y bien no le falta nada, pero en el funeral tienes que llorar como una hija que ha perdido a su padre.- termino ella mientras la miraba.

Alexis la miro a los ojos y se termino la copa y la dejo en la encimera.

-Sabes? Estuve dándole vueltas a todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que mi padre te ha conocido, y aparte de que es mas feliz que nunca desde que te ha conocido, le gana con diferencia las veces que ha estado en peligro, que ha arriesgado la vida por salvarte, que este en esta puta situación, todo ha sido por perseguirte, te dijo alguna vez que solo te seguía para tener una cita contigo? Que hace mas de 2 años que no necesitaba estar a tu lado, que varias veces le has destrozado el corazón mientras estabas con el tal Demming o el medicucho Josh? No verdad?- Kate la miro a los ojos negando con la cabeza- Quiero que sepas que si esta en esta situación es por tu culpa y que espero que de verdad lo arregles, porque el no se merece que le este pasando esto. No me mal interpretes, me encanta ver a mi padre tan feliz lleno de vida como hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, pero es mi padre y no quiero que muera.. - termino la joven llorando.

Mientras dijo todo aquello Beckett la escucho atenta y cuando termino llorando la abrazo, mientras Alexis lloraba en su hombro

- Te juro que haré lo que este en mi mano porque el vuelva a estar a tu lado aunque yo tenga que morir mientras te lo traigo de vuelta a ti y a tu abuela- le susurro al oído mientras dejaba que llorase todo lo que tenia que llorar, mientras ella sabia que iba a cumplir esa promesa aunque fuese con su propia vida.

N.A: Lo sé, prometí que escribiría mucho antes y seguido, pero era verano y mucha fiesta jajaja pero ahora tengo unos días libre y aprovechare cada momento para escribir y subirlos.

Me encanta saber que queréis mas y que os gusta, también podéis dar ideas con gusto las tomare en cuenta.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y mas próximamente.


End file.
